Let Her Go
by Rosalie Ride
Summary: Song-fic/One-shot! After Fang has left with Iggy and Gazzy, a song that seemingly describes the situation comes on the radio. Will Fang go back to Max, or will he stay on the road with the boys? Contains some spoilers, so if you aren't caught up, you may not want to read. Also, I suck at summaries, and I think that it is better than it sounds. Based off of Let Her Go by Passenger


_**Song- Let Her Go - Passenger**_

_**This fanfic is in Fang's point of view only. Contains slight spoilers, so if you aren't caught up, you might not want to read!**_

_**It's a bit of a different scenario.**_

I'm driving away. Away from her. Max.

It was after the split between the Flock. I stole a car and drove off angrily with Iggy shotgun and Gazzy in the backseat.

"This is kind of stupid, Fang," Gazzy said to me. "Did we have to leave?"

"I agree," said Iggy from next to me.

I pulled over quickly. "If you didn't want to leave them, then why did you, huh?!" I yelled angrily as I turned to him. Gazzy flinched. "Why did you come?"

Gazzy looks at me, dumbfounded. "I-I didn't want to leave you alone."

Iggy places a hand on my shoulder. "Fang…"

I close my eyes for a moment and turn around.

"Look, I know you hate Ari, but I trust Max when she said that she would keep a strong eye on him. She wouldn't let him hurt us. And I know that you also don't want him to hurt her, but leaving doesn't help anything," Iggy tells me.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I start the car back up and begin to drive off. After a moment of silence, I turn on the radio.

_**Well, you only need the light when it's burning low.**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

"Well, isn't this ironic." Iggy states.

_**Only know you're high when you're feeling low.**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home.**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

_**And you let her go.**_

_Shit,_ I think. _Here comes the guilt trip._

_**Staring at the bottom of the glass,**_

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last.**_

_**But dreams come slow, and they go so fast.**_

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

Got that right. All the time.

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why.**_

_**Everything you touch, oh, it dies.**_

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_I let her go._

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go.**

_Why did I let her go?_ Some voice in the back of my mind whispers,_ Because you're an idiot._

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_

_**Same old empty feeling in your heart**_

_**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

When we part, she takes a piece of my heart with her.

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But never to touch and never to keep**_

_**'Cause you loved her too much**_

_**And you dived too deep**_

In my dreams, she's always there.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

I let her go.

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**Will you let her go?**_

No.

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Let her go._

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go**_

_And you let her go._

_And you let her go._

_And you let her go. _

The lyrics of the song stuck in my mind as I thought of Max.

_I let my Max go._

_I let her go._

I immediately turn the car around and start driving in the other direction.

"Fang?" Gazzy asks.

"Guys," I say. "We're going back."

"So it worked." Iggy says.

"What?" I look at him momentarily.

I see him smile and hold up his orange iPod Nano out of the corner of my eye. He had it hooked up to the speaker. "I knew it would change your mind."

I smirk slightly as I drive the car carefully back to the cabin we were staying at.

After thirty minutes or so, I finally see the small cabin in the woods that Max and the others were at. I smile and my heart beats even faster than before.

Iggy, Gazzy, and I all get out of the car and walk to the house. Well, Gazzy ran, but that's beside the point.

I walk into the cabin and dust the snow off of my shoes, like somebody in a real house would.

"Max?" They were nowhere to be seen. I started worrying. Then, I was less scared when I saw Ari sitting on the small couch. I run up to him and grab him by the collar. "Where are they?" I growl.

Ari looks genuinely scared. "It's okay….They're in the kitchen, making food." I let go of him and walk to the kitchen where, thankfully, I see the girls cooking the leftover food that was left. I walk up to Max silently and touch her shoulder. She whips around and I back up before she burned my face with a hot spatula.

"Fang!" She walks up and hugs me tightly. I squeeze her back. Nudge and Angel turn around and see me. They hug me just as tightly as Max was. Gazzy runs into the room and gets to Angel.

"Gazzy!"

I pull back a bit and kiss her forehead lightly. "I won't leave you ever again," I whisper.

"I won't let you go."


End file.
